


Miloe for the 5 Times Meme

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Matheson proposes to Bass Monroe five times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miloe for the 5 Times Meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



> Written for the Tumblr meme: "Five ficlets on the five times that situation occurred" and Serin's prompt of Miloe proposal.  
> I thought rather than have 5 separate ficlets, I might have them be interlocking :D

#1

“It’s jammed.”

“You’re a tool, Miles.”

“Come on, Bass, there’s something wrong with it.”

“What kind of a marine are you?”

“The kind who needs his boyfriend to look at his defective gun.”

“Is that some kind of a euphemism? Because we’re in the middle of a shooting range.”

“Just check my fucking gun, Bass!”

“Fine, but I’ll never let you hear the end of this… Fuck, Miles. How did you get a ring stuck in the barrel? And why are you kneeling?”

“Sebastian Monroe, will you be my bride?”

“God fucking dammit, Miles.”

#2

“I think the world just ended, Miles.”

“Well, fuck, we never got to have our ‘last night on earth sex’, did we?”

“Miles, I really don’t think this is the time or the place…”

“Get back in the car, Bass.”

“No!”

“Don’t be such a prude.”

“Are you fucking serious right now?”

“It’s because we’re not married, isn’t it? You should’ve said yes when you had the chance!”

“For fuck’s sakes, Miles. You need to work on your timing.”

“Bass?”

“Please don’t. Don’t kneel. Oh, god dammit!”

“Will you do me the honor of being my blushing bride?”

“I really hate you sometimes.”

#3

“If you’re dying, I’m dying with you.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Bass. It’s just a fleshwound.”

“Here, apply pressure on this while I shoot people.”

“I think I’m getting better.”

“Shut up, Miles.”

“I think I’ll go for a walk.”

“Quit quoting ‘Monty Python’ and be useful. Hand me your spare clip!”

“Bass?”

“If you propose to me right now, I swear to fucking god…”

“What? You’ll say ‘yes’, right?”

“No! Deathbed proposals are in poor form.”

“I’m not in a bed.”

“I hate you.”

“Shut up, you love me.”

“The answer is still ‘no’.”

#4  
“Ow, the nerve of you crawling into bed with me when your _girlfriend_ just killed me!”

“Well, she resurrected you, didn’t she?”

“Fuck off, you totally let me die.”

“Bass…”

“Stop nuzzling.”

“When I thought you were really dead… I…”

“You’re taking advantage of an invalid right now. And a drugged one, too.”

“Bass…”

“Mmmm….”

“Bass…”

“Oh, fuck, Miles…”

“I can’t… I can’t lose you again…”

“Are you giving me the saddest handjob in the universe right now? Concentrate!”

“Bass…”

“Oh, no…”

“I have a question for you…”

“Don’t you dare! Oh… ah… Cheating!”

“Will you marry me?”

“Hnnnnnnnnngggggg….nnnnno.”

#5

“How are we even both still alive right now?”

“I… don’t know.”

“Fuck, Miles, I’m too old for this much slaughter.”

“I know what you mean. I’m pretty sure I have bilateral wrist arthritis, at the very least. And gout.”

“Are the nanites all dead?”

“It would appear so.”

“It’s over! I can go to my grave knowing that I unfucked the world.”

“Bass, before you do that…”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? Aren’t your knees arthritic too?”

“Sebastian Monroe… Will you do me the great honor? You’re smiling, huh? This is all a big joke to you?”

“Yes, you idiot. I will marry you.”

“Should we get Charlie to officiate?”

“I will marry you, but I’m not co-parenting.”

“I love you, Bass.”

“I love you too, MIles.”

 

HAPPY END FOR EVER AND EVER

**Author's Note:**

> Look I finished the comics for us! LOL


End file.
